


Mud & Tears

by csrugbyworld (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: ASM Clermont Auvergne, French Rugby RPF, Rugby RPF, Rugby Top14 RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Gen, Locker Rooms, M/M, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/csrugbyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat, in the locker rooms.</p><p>"He is crouched between Morgan’s legs, in the locker rooms. It’s just them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in April 2014. Unbeta-ed.

He is crouched between Morgan’s legs, in the locker rooms. It’s just them.

Or so it seems. The whole place is bustling with players, docs and staff. But it’s just white noise blocked out.

Elbow resting on his knees, head in his hands, Morgan is silently crying. He fucked up. They fucked up. But he failed them. He’s been screwing up a lot lately. Red card, injury, illegal play. 

Julien saw him sitting on the bench, no one noticing him or making a gesture towards him. He had quickly discarded the straps, dirty jersey and shorts before making his way to his younger friend.

He put a knee down, hands softly stroking the outside of Morgan’s calves.

"Hey."

He reaches a hand out to Morgan’s face. Slowly lifting the chin, he wipes a tear with his thumb, smudging mud all across the cheek.

Julien smiles.

His heart aches from the defeat. His whole being is sore and he longs for a moment to sit, let the tears out and drink himself to sleep. But being there for his friend matters more.

Morgan doesn’t dare look at him and closes his eyes. Another tear rolling down.

Julien’s hands sneak up behind Morgan’s neck and brings their heads closer. He leaves a kiss on both cheeks, tasting mud. His own tears threatening to fall. He screws his eyes shut and brings Morgan’s head in the crook of his neck. 

They awkwardly get up and Morgan’s arms tightly embrace him.

Morgan’s face against his neck, warm breath tickling his skin. His iron grip preventing Julien from breathing. But he’s so tensed he feels like time has stopped. Biting his lips, he’s trying to stay strong.

That’s what a captain is after all. He can’t let the tears out, not now. 

He feels a hand on the small of his back. Not Morgan’s. He opens his eyes and his sees Aurélien’s open, smiling face. 

A hand on his shoulder and it’s Julien Pierre’s. They both embrace the bundle of tears and mud that Julien and Morgan had become. 

Aurélien’s other hand come to pet the few hair he has left. JuPi deposits a light kiss on his forehead.

"We’re all in this together." He whispers against Julien’s skin.

More hands and arms. The whole team holding onto each other.


End file.
